Une leçon très spécial et un concours étrange entre frère !
by Luffiee
Summary: Salut tout le monde ! J'ai trouver ses super fiction sur un blog et j'ai décider de vous en faire profiter. Chapitre 1 "ZoLu" Chapitre 2 "AceLu"
1. Chapitre 1 : Leçon très Spécial !

_**(NDA: Salut tout le monde ! J'ai trouver ses super fiction sur un blog et j'ai décider de vous en faire profiter. Donc elles ne sont pas de moi mais de Lilimiss pour le premier chapitre et de Vampiregirl pour le deuxième que je remercie beaucoup pour se jolie Zolu et AceLu si elles passe sur se site ^^ Bonne lecture à tous)**_

**Le vogue merry continu sa traversé sur grand line. Dans la cal, Zoro dort tranquillement dans son hamac et Luffy dans le sien. Les autres son partis en ville pour acheter de la nourriture et des habits. Luffy, du haut de son hamac, regarda Zoro et s'émerveilla.**

Luffy: Dit Zoro ? Pourquoi quand tu dort ton sexe monte ? **Demanda Luffy d'un air ignorant alors qu'il le sais très bien.**

**Zoro ouvrit les yeux, rougit, décroisa les bras de derrière sa tête, et appuya sur son sexe comme pour arrêter l'érection.**

Zoro: Tu l'sais très bien d'abord, faut pas l'innocent. **Dit Zoro sans se rendre compte qu'il venait d'acquiescer la chose.**

Luffy: Non c'est quoi ?

**Comme pour s'amuser, il lui expliqua comme quand on parle à un enfant.** _(Même si c'est se qu'il est ^^'')_

Zoro: Bah... Tu sais quand les hommes se sentent bien, leur pénis se lève.

Luffy: Comment ça fait ? **Demanda t-il encore plus bête.**

Zoro: Et dit donc Luffy, c'est hyper embarrassant, et en plus, t'as qu'à regarder le tient, t'as quoi, 17 ans ?

**Luffy rougit, comme démasqué.**

Zoro: Mais bon on est entre homme, y a rien de sexy la de dans. Allez viens !

**Luffy sourit et se dirigea avec Zoro vers un vieux canapé de la chambre des garçons. Il s'assirent, et regardèrent le pantalon de Zoro.**

Zoro: Regarde...

**Zoro sortit son sexe de son pantalon.**

Luffy: Oh ! Il est tout petit et tout mou ! Hahaha !

Zoro: Ta gueule, c'est parce que chui pas excité.

Luffy: Alors je vais essayer...

**Il caressa le torse de Zoro, lui déchira son tee-shirt et posa ses lèvre sur son téton pour le sucer. À peine Luffy commença que le pénis de Zoro se dressa peu à peu.**

Luffy: Oh !

Zoro: _Non mais c'est pas possible, il est encore plus bête que j'pensait. Il sais même pas c'que c'est qu'une érection ?!_ Tu t'es déjà branlé Luffy ?

Luffy: Quoi ?

Zoro: _Et voilà, c'est pas un vrai mec celui-là._

**Zoro soupira puis déboutonna le pantalon de Luffy.**

Zoro: Tu porte pas de caleçon ?

Luffy: Bah... Chui plus à l'aise sans rien hehehe...

**Zoro baissa son pantalon mais Luffy l'arrêta, se cachant l'entre-jambe.**

Zoro: Pourquoi tu fais ça Luffy ? D'habitude t'es pas du tout pudique ?

Luffy: Mais... avec toi euh...

Zoro: Oh mais c'est bon, on est entre homme, on peut se branler ensemble sans que se soit d'l'amour.

Luffy: C'est quoi "branler" ?

Zoro: _Il est sérieux là ? Pensa t-il exaspéré. _Retire tes mains.

Luffy: Mmm... D'accord !

**Il retira ses mains et gigota dans tout les sens, comme tout content de passer un moment entre mec avec Zoro**.

Zoro: Bon, regarde. Ça te fais quoi si je te touche les couilles ?

Luffy: Bah... Rien...

Zoro: Et si... J'appuie ici ?

Luffy: Aille ! C'est quoi ?!

Zoro: Le gland mais c'est pas important. Bon, je voulais pas en arriver là mais...

**Il commença à lécher le corps de Luffy avec amour.**

Luffy: Mais qu'est-ce que...? Oh ! Regarde mon sexe!

Zoro: Eh bah enfin ! C'est ça l'érection.

Luffy: Ça veut dire que je me sens bien ? **Dit-il en jouant avec son pénis tout dur.**

Zoro: Oui.

Luffy: Ça veut dire que je me sens bien avec toi...

**Il regarda Zoro amoureusement qui rougit.**

Luffy: Bon... C'est quoi la branle ?

Zoro: Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'a 17 ans et tu t'es jamais branlé ?

Luffy: Non ? Tu me montre ?

**Zoro soupira de nouveau et commença à lui montré le geste sur le pénis en érection de Luffy.**

Luffy: Ah... Ça fait bizarre...

Zoro: Moi perso pour me faire encore plus de bien parfois, tu peux te doigter.

Luffy: Me doigter ? Mais chui un garçon ?

Zoro: Ah ça par contre tu connais?

**Zoro retourna Luffy sur le flanc droit, baissa son pantalon et enfonça un doigt dans ses fesses.**

Luffy: Ah ! Ah ! Ça fait du bien.

Zoro: Vas-y masturbe toi en même temps.

Luffy: J'y arrive pas ton doigt va trop vite !

Zoro: Bah attend, j'vais le faire.

**Il commença à masturber et à doigter Luffy tellement rapidement que ses cri étaient saccadé.**

Luffy: Ah-ah-ah-ah ! Zo-oro !

Zoro: T'as vu ça fait du bien, quelle chance d'être un homme.

Luffy: Ah ! Zoro, je crois que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !

Zoro: Non t'inquiète Luffy c'est pas de l'urine.

**Zoro souriait méchamment en branlant Luffy à tout vitesse.**

Luffy: Ah ! Ah ! Aaaaaah !

**Luffy Éjacula sur le sol, dégoulinant sur la main de Zoro.**

Luffy: C'est quoi qui sort juste après que ça m'ai fait du bien. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, ça fait du bien.

Zoro: Ouais, c'est du sperme. Pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Luffy: Alors c'est ça du sperme ? Oh ! Désolé je t'en ai mit sur la main !

Zoro: Pas grave... Slurp !

**Il lécha le sperme sur sa main et obligea Luffy à se mettre en avant.**

Luffy: Oh ! Pourquoi je dois faire ça aaaaah ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

**Zoro venait d'enfoncer son pénis dans l'anus de Luffy et commençait à faire des va-et-viens.**

Zoro: C'est une autre façon de se faire du bien.

Luffy: Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

**Zoro était dans la course folle de la pénétration. Cela faisait dix minutes que Luffy souffrait de plaisir et Zoro commença à avoir quelques orgasmes.**

Luffy: Est-ce que... ça va faire... pareil que moi ?!

Zoro: He he he... Ah! Ah! Aaaah... Mmm...

**Zoro lâcha toute son éjaculation dans les fesses de Luffy et giclait à l'extérieur.**

Luffy: Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que... t'as fais !?

Zoro: T'inquiète, t'es élastique, j'ai qu'à écarter ton cul pour faire sortir mon sperme.

**Il écarta avec ses indexe les fesses de Luffy. Le liquide blanc et visqueux dégoulina du derrière de Luffy.**

Luffy: Tu me martyrise Zoro, tu rend mon sexe tout rouge, tu vide ton sperme dans mon cul et en plus t'en es content.

Zoro: Mais non Luffy, ça fait du bien...

Luffy: C'est vrai que ça m'a fait au bien mais...

Zoro: Bon, tu veux qu'on se branle maintenant ?

**Luffy lécha les testicules de Zoro pour lui dire oui.**

Luffy: Elles sont grosses...

**Zoro et Luffy s'essayèrent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à se masturber jusqu'à s'éjaculer l'un l'autre sur le visage.**

Luffy: Aaah... Ça fait vraiment du bien. Tiens ! C'est tout visqueux ? **Remarqua t-il en touchant du doigt le sperme sur ses lèvres.**

Zoro: Content de t'avoir appris ça.

Luffy: En fait... Tu m'as rien appris, je voulais juste faire des truc avec toi... Ton corps est magnifique... Hihihi...!

Zoro: Quoi ?! J'ai du mettre mes doigts dans ton cul alors que tu t'en foutais ?! j'ai eu on sperme sur ma tête pour rien ?! Et j'ai du branler ta queue pour rien ?!

Luffy: Non, pour me faire du bien ! Hehehe...

Zoro: Tu vas voir espèce de gros pervers gay !

**Zoro courrait après Luffy dans tout le bateau toujours nu.**

**Sanji, Nami et Robin arrivèrent au vogue merry charges de sacs. Quand il virent les deux pirates qui se courait après tout nu, le torse sali du liquide masculin, Nami manqua de s'évanouir.**

Sanji: Aaaaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de dégénéré ! Nami va s'évanouir ! Et d'abord c'est quoi ce que vous avez sur le visage... Ne me dite pas que c'est du...

Nami: Aaaah ! Mon dieu !

**Robin, elle rigolait pendant que Zoro était rouge de colère et de gêne et Luffy lui souriait en montrant pleinement son sexe sans aucune pudeur.**


	2. Chapitre 2 :Concours étrange entre frère

**Luffy retrouva Ace en plaine mer. Il l'invita sur son bateau quelques temps pour se reposer avant de repartir. La nuit était tombée et Ace se leva pour sortir et uriner contre un arbre. Luffy le suivit au clair de lune et l'attrapa par derrière.**

Ace: Tiens ? Luffy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Luffy: Je voulais te dire que... Je suis content que tu passes du temps avec nous avant de repartir.

Ace: Bah... Pas d'quoi. Mais là j'ai vraiment envie de pisser...

**Dit le frère de Luffy en pressant son sexe à travers le pantalon pour retenir son envie.**

Luffy: Moi aussi, on y va ?

Ace: Ouais. Celui qui pisse le plus loin ? Sans tricher ?

Luffy: Ça marche !

**Ils se dirigèrent face à un grand arbre, baissèrent leur braguette, et sortirent leur pénis. Ils laissèrent échapper l'urine qui coulait en peu plus loin pour Ace.**

Ace: Hehe ! Tu vois, je gagne tout le temps contre toi.

Luffy: C'est pas vrai ! Je pisse beaucoup mieux que toi.

**Les deux frère arrêtèrent de faire pipi et Ace commença à rangé sa chose dans le pantalon.**

Ace: Qu'est ce que j'y peux, ma bite et plus grande.

Luffy: C'est pas vrai !

Ace: Mais j'ai trois ans de plus que toi, c'est normal que mon sexe soit plus développé.

Luffy: Non regarde !

**Luffy étira son sexe élastique le plus loin possible pour montré une supériorité inexistante.**

Ace: Heee... Tu triche là.

Luffy: C'est pas ma faute, mon corps et plus développé que le tiens... **Dit-il ironiquement.**

Ace: Ah ouais, on va voir...

**Il détacha sa ceinture, baissa son pantalon sans caleçon puis baissa celui de Luffy. Ils tendirent tout deux leur chose pour comparer.**

Luffy: Regarde, ça fait la même taille !

Ace: Normal, on joui pas.

**Luffy sourit comme pour lui faire passer une idée.**

**Il se glissa dans les bras de son grand frère torse nu la tête appuyée sur son torse. Il se caressaient les bras pour faire naître une érection.**

**Malgré leur sexes déjà dressés, Luffy resta dans les bras de Ace et descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il serra.**

Ace: Euh... Luffy, c'est bon regarde !

**Il ne l'écoutait pas mais lécha son sein. Une excitation folle s'empara d'Ace. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Luffy et le baissa d'un seul coup pour l'amener jusqu'à son sexe.**

Luffy: Qu'est ce que...?

**Il tendit le muscle de son pénis pour qu'il se redresse sur la bouche de Luffy. Le petit frère comprit ce qu'Ace demandait, il entrouvrit la bouche, comme hésitant.**

Ace: Alors ?

**Voyant son petit frère s'éterniser, il poussa sa tête pour rentrer son pénis dans sa bouche.**

Luffy: Mmmh ! Mmmh !

**Il obligea Luffy à faire des va-et-viens avec sa bouche. Luffy ne désobéissait pas, il trouvait ça agréable lui aussi.**

**Après un moment de fellation, Ace retira entièrement son pantalon. Luffy fit de même et il s'avancèrent vers l'arbre, le sexe à la main. Il commencèrent à se masturber virilement devant l'arbre mouillé d'urine.**

Ace: Aaaah... Aaaaah...

Luffy: Mmmh...

**Il baissèrent leur tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, tellement le bonheur venait. Ace empoigna ses testicules pour les presser et ainsi se faire du bien ; il caressa ensuite son anus et Luffy faisait pareil, comme pour faire la même chose que son grand frère admiré.**

Luffy: Anh ! Anh ! Ça vient !

Ace: Yeah moi aussi ! Là, je sens que ça va gicler partout...!

Luffy: Anh ! Celui qui... Han ! Éjacule anh ! Le plus loin ?

Ace: Ouai mais je vais quand même te gagner...

Luffy Ah ! Ah ! Là c'est bon !

**Ace, dans une vitesse avant qu'il ne lâchent leur liquide, baissa la tête de Luffy et éjacula dans sa bouche alors que lui le faisait dans l'herbe.**

Luffy: Ah ! Ah ! C'était pas ça Ace _"blurb"_ ! **Dit Luffy en s'étouffant avec le sperme de Ace Qui continuait à presser son gland pour déverser tout le liquide.**

Ace: Mmm... Ha... Ha... Avale Luffy si tu veux pas t'étouffer.

**Luffy fut contraint d'avaler en faisant la grimace.**

Luffy: Aaaah... C'est spécial comme goût...! Et toi tu échappe à boire le mien !

Ace: Bon d'accord...

**Ace s'accroupit, prit entre ses doigt le pénis devenu mou de Luffy et le suça pour en nettoyer les gouttes. Puis, pour lui faire plaisir, il lécha le sperme qui c'était écoulé sur l'herbe.**

**Luffy profita que Ace avait le derrière en l'air pour planter un doigt dans ses fesses, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Ace: Ugh ! À non, ça par contre...! **Cria-t-il en retirant les doigts de Luffy.**

**Puisque c'est comme ça...**

**Il aspira un peu de liquide sur l'herbe et lui cracha à la figure.**

Luffy: Aaaah berk ! Tu vas voir toi !

Ace: Hehehe !

**Ils se couraient après en direction du Vogue Merry.**

Luffy: Et pourquoi tes venu dans ma bouche, j'allais gagner !

Ace: Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai détourné. Depuis qu'on est enfants t'as toujours eux une éjaculation puissante !

Luffy: Raaah ! Sale tricheur !

_**Vilà ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'a moi ^^ Zoubis ~**_


End file.
